How our ladies from Tortall gave birth
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: Here are the tales of how our favourite women gave birth, the stress, the pain, the happiness, the anger towards certain somebodies. This is my first Fanfic so please read and review, even if you think it was crap. Tales about Alanna, Daine, Kel, Thayet,
1. Alanna's baby

These are stories on the births of our Ladies children. I dont own any of these characters, TP owns them all I am just writing stories with them in it for others to enjoy.

I hope you like them!

Birthing stories of the Tortallan Women.

Alanna:

The sun was an hour away from rising when Alanna felt a sharp pain in her very large belly. She sat up quickly.

"Ouch" she said, placing and hand onto her pregnant stomach.

"Gods above, that _hurt_."

She slowly slid out of her bed and pushed herself into a standing position. The pain stopped. She sighed in relief, she did not want the baby born today of all days. All the palace healers were going into a conference in the city. The red headed woman scowled as she attempted to get back into the bed. The instant she lay down though, the pain started again, low in her belly. She sat up as quick as her belly allowed and slid out of bed once more. Maybe a walk would be good; she though as she slid on some altered breeches and an altered shirt that would slide over her large bulge. She tried to reach her feet to slide her boots on but gave up when more pains started.

"Oh bugger it." She said angrily.

"I will just walk around barefoot."

She walked over out of her chamber and into the corridor that led out of the nobles rooms. The cool air on her face was a comfort as she stepped quietly down the hall and to the stairs that led down towards the great hall.

She paused at the top of the stairs and thought; if I go down them I'm going to have to come back up. She decided against it and went to turn around but as she did there was another sharp pain.

"Ok then I will go down the stairs." She told the baby and grasped the rail that followed the stairs to the bottom level.

Her walk, really a waddle, was slow. She eventually reached the bottom and stopped for a breather.

"I don't want to walk back up that." She wheezed out before looking around. The pains had stopped momentarily, so she decided to keep walking she didn't think she was in labor, the baby was not due for another two weeks.

She had just passed the kings study and gone up a flight of stairs when there was another sharp pain, and a rush of water between her legs.

"Oh gods no." she said, looking down onto the ground.

"Not today, not today."

George was out of the city with Myles, on a mission with the king. He was supposed to be back but he had yet to return.

He might be in the city now, she thought. She needed to get to the city for a healer.

She took a few steps back towards the stairs, but a pain so intense stopped her mid step. She cried out and placed her hand under her belly.

"Why today?" she asked as she sucked in air and tried to think. "Why has this child chosen today to be born? When there are no healers in the castle and its father is away."

She didn't no what to do. Her mind was thinking only of the pain.

There was another wave of pain that sent her gasping for air. She needed to know where George was.

She placed her hand out, palm up and pulled a small tendril of violet fire, until there was a flat flame the size of a hand mirror in front of her. Through it she could see a two sleeping figures by a dieing fire. She recognized George and Myles's horse tethered to a nearby tree.

"George!" She shouted through the small violet fire.

"George wake up!" He stirred in his bedroll and turned over towards her. Blinking for a few moments, as if to realise where he was, he looked into the small flame in which his lass was standing.

"Darlen girl, I've missed ye. What are ye doen waken your poor man up at this hour?" He smirked at her.

"George where are you? Why aren't you home?" She could feel another wave of pain about to hit, and when it did it hit hard. George saw her face twist in pain, he jumped out of bed and got closer to the flame.

"Lass what is it? What's wrong?" The look of worry was almost funny had she not been clutching her stomach and close to tears with the pain.

"George, what do you think is wrong with me? IM HAVING THE GAD DAMMED BABY!" She needed to take the pain out on somebody, and because George wasn't here, she thought he would do. He laughed loud and clear into the dawn sky.

"Then lass what are ye doen standing there for? Find a healer quick smart." Another wave of pain hit her and she moaned out his name.

"All the bloody healers are in the city."

"All but Jon." He said, he was now pulling on clean clothes and rolling up his bed roll. she looked at him sharply.

"You know for a fact I would never ask Jon to deliver this baby."

"Lass go and find Jon, if I ride hard I might be there within the hour. Don't have this baby with out me." And with that he closed their chat and left his wife leaning against the wall.

* * *

-GEORGE-

George Cooper pushed every thing into his saddle bags and then readied his mount. He needed to contact Jon quickly. He opened up his green gift so he could tell him about Alanna, he knew she would rather walk to the city then go to Jon. Suddenly George could see into Jon's room. Thayet was seated on a cushioned chair in front of a large mirror, only a large towel wrapped around her body. Her crows black hair was pinned up roughly and she was applying colour to her skin, Jon was no where in sight.

"Arghmmm" he said, hopping to catch the queen's attention. He didn't.

"Um Thayet, sorry to barge in but is Jon around." Thayet turned quickly, to quickly, her towel came undone and fell around her waist. George quickly looked away and Thayet swore, trying to pull the towel back up she laughed and said happily.

"Woops, don't tell Jon that." She chuckled and called to her husband. The king stepped out of the privy, hair freshly washed and short cropped beard neat and trim wearing only breeches. When he saw George he smiled.

"And to what do greet this early visit George?" He asked, perching on the edge of his large bed.

"Is Myles alright?" George swore suddenly, he had forgotten that he traveled with the old knight.

"Myles quick, wake up its Alanna." Jon and Thayet both glanced at each other. What was going on?

"George what's wrong with Alanna? Is she still in the castle?" Thayet asked as she stepped behind the dressing screen, to quickly don underclothes and shirt and breeches.

"Oh Alanna is being stubborn as usual. She is having the baby outside the library at the moment she refused to come and find you so I thought I should."

"She's what?" Jon nearly fell off the bed. He quickly ran out of the room. Thayet called for the nursemaid, her two year old prince was beginning to wake up in the chatter of events.

"Don't worry George we will look after her."

"Don't let her have the baby until I get there." He called after her as she quickly followed her husband. He had a quick conversation with Myles before mounting his horse and galloping off towards the city.

* * *

-ALANNA-

Alanna was close to the chambers when she heard two voices call out to her. She turned quickly to see Buri and Thayet running up to meet her.

"And what in the Goddess's name do you think you are doing Alanna? We have been almost searched the entire palace looking for you."

"Well you shouldnt have." Alanna retorted giving both the women a glare.

"I would have been ok." Buri chuckled and took hold of Alanna's arm.

"And now missy, to the infirmary." Tahyet grabbed Alanna's other arm and the lead her back towards the stairs.

"There are no healers there, why would taking me there help? Wouldnt we be better off in the city?" Thayet and Buri both shook their heads.

"Jon's a healer he will deliver your baby." Alanna bulked at the idea and stopped moving her feet.

"Im not going to Jon for this baby, if you try to make me I will walk to the city mysel." As she said this she doubled over in pain.

"And I would love to seeher walk to the city in this state." Thayet said to Buri as they pulled the Lioness back into a standing position.

"We would carry you but.." Buri trailed off as Alanna looked at the girl sharply.

"I can walk by myself thankyou." And with that, the pregnent woman walked down the hall to the starirs. Thayet and Buri walking behind. she was halfway down the stairs when she heard a very loud shout. Buri muttered under her breath as Raoul ran up the stairs to them.

"Here comes our knight in shining armour." When Raoul reached Alanna he quickly scooped her up in his arms and walked her down the stairs and towards the infirmary.

"WHAT IN THE GODS NAME'S DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" She shouted, trying to thupm his thick chest.

"As king's champion I order you to put me DOWN!" Raoul justchuckled and walked faster.

"Just like the day Jon and I pulled you out of that frozen lake, not wanting your pride hurt yet to helpless to do anything about it." When he turned the corner there was another shout, Jon.

"Alanna what do you think you were doing?" He asked as the acompany of people filed into the infirmay.

"MustI remind you that me being the king and you my champion i am responsible for your well being whilst you are at the palace?" Alanna closed her eyes as Raoul laidher gently on the healing bench.

"Oh Jon just SHUTUP. Im not the mood for your tempers now."

"What tempers?" He shouted back. Raoul brushed a stray curl from her forehead.

"See you soon old friend." Alanna grasped his forearm as another contraction hit, he smiled when it had finished and then walked out of the room. Buri did the same after saying.

"Now if you need to shout at anyone Raoul is in the other room." She quickly kissed the red headed's cheek before following the large knight. Thayet sat down next to Alanna and took the her hand as Jon readied himself for the birth. He passed over to Thayet an old gown that he wanted Alanna in before nodding and leaving the room.

"Do I have to put that on?" She asked Thayet as the queen pulled Alanna up into a sitting position, the woman nodded and unbuttoned Alanna's shirt.

"Only for the birth." Thayet helped the Lioness until she was dressed in the gown and propped up on a heap of pillows. Jon came back in, not looking the happiest she had seen him.

"Can you give us a moment?" He asked his wife, holding the door open. Thayet nodded and shut the door behind her. Jon leaned against the wall and looked over to one of his oldest friends. Alanna looked every where but at him, she didn't want to be here, it just felt wrong. Another contraction started, stronger than the last, making the Lioness squeeze her eyes shut and clench her fists. Blue waves of coolness swept through her mind, the pain slowly ebbing away. Alanna opened her violet eyes to see Jon sitting beside her, large hands resting on the nape of her neck. She turned her face towards his arm and rested her cheek against his scars from their time in the desert.

"Im so scared Jon." She whispered out, clenching her teeth to stop herself from crying.

"George isn't here, and Im scared." Jon slid closer to her and proped her up against his chest, holding her tight, he soothed her softly, gently running his hand over her copper head.

"I know Alanna, I know." He tightened his grip around her and whispered into her hair.

"Im here to look after you always Alanna, dont forget that. I would never let anything happen to you." She nodded and smiled into his chest, she knew things would be alright. She heard the door open and close and Alanna opened her eyes to see Thayet standing at the door.

"How is our Lioness going?"She asked her husband, before stretching out beside her old friend. Alanna was about to reply when another contraction hit.

"Seems to me this birth is going to be a quick one." Jon said and stood up. He placed hands on Alanna's belly checked to see how far the baby was away.

"Im wrong, you shouldn't have the baby for a while yet, George should be here in time for the birth." The Lioness sighed in relief.

"He had better be."

* * *

-Two hours later-

Alanna had her knees drawn up and her back proped up high on pillows. George still hadn't arrived home yet and even Jon was begining to look stressed.

"Alanna this baby is going to be born very soon wether or not Goerge is here." Jon said between contractions. Alanna nodded grimly and silently swore at him, this was hurting so bad. There was the crashing of somebody falling through the door and Alanna opened her eyes to see a very flustered George standing there with a saddle bag over his shoulder. Alanna cried out in happiness to see him as he rushed to her side, he kissed her face all over. They didn't notice Jon and Thayet leave the room.

"Oh lass I was worried that I would be to late." He said, running fingers through her damp hair. Alanna smiled through clenched teeth and spoke.

"I thought you would never get here. Iwas so scared George. I was worried you wouldn't be here and I would have to do this alone." George took his wife's hand and cupped her cheek with the other.

"Never, never, never will I leave you to do this alone Lass, never."

"Good." She replied, "I was worried I might have to hurt yo-" She was stopped mid sentence from another contration and the need to push. George looked worried.

"Get Jon." She said urgently. "Quick."

Jon was suddenly in the room with Thayet at the end with him and George at the side, holding her around the shoulders. Alanna gripped her knees with both hands as Jon told her what to do. She couldn't really hear what he was saying, but George was saying it into her ear anyway.

"Now push Alanna, thats it. A little bit more then you can stop for a moment, breathe deeply, good." Jon was concentrating hard while Thayet and George urged her on. Alanna's head was resting in the crook of her husbands neck when she felt hte urge to push again.

"A little bit more Lass, just a bit more." Her heart was thundering in her ears and she could just hear herself scream out in her final pushwhen suddenly it was over. She fell back into George's hold as a screaming baby was pushed intoThayet's waiting arms. The queen held a blanket and quickly wrapped up the squarking child gently cleaning him. She could fell tears streaming down her face and she could see tears in everyone else's eyes. George too had tears streaming down his face.

"It's a boy Alanna." She heard George whisper in her ear. "Our son." The baby was placed onto Alanna's chest and it quietend down slowly. Thayet laid a sheet over Alanna and let George open up the front of the gown for the baby to suckle. Alanna smiled as her son made suckling noises and settled down. The door opened to adimt Buri, Raoul, Myles, Eleni and Coram, all beaming towards them, Coram and Myles looking just a little bit stressed.

"We have a son." George announced to the crowed. Jon was cleaning up when he met Alanna's waiting eyes.

"Thankyou." She mouthed to her king, smiling broadly.

"Your welcome." He mouthed back. Alanna's attention was caught back to the conversation between Buri and Raoul, what his name would be.

"Thom." Alanna said simply. "I think we should name him Thom." Every one smiled at this, and Raoul placed a large fist in the air.

"Three cheers for Thom and our LIONESS!" But before they could start the cheer Alanna cut in.

"Huzzah." She said sarcasticly before quickly leaning into George's arms and shutting her eyes. Laughter drifted out the open window and into the morning sky.

* * *

**Well did you all like it? Ha Ha?**

**Its my first fanfic so please REVIEW! I will write more birth tales about Daine, Kel, Thayet, Buri, and all our other heroines. I thought i should start off with Alanna, She was the first in the series.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Keladry's baby

Here is Kel's story on how she gave birth. I was gunna do Daine but **imakeladrygirl and ****Joy-phoenix-dragon** asked me to do Kel so here it goes.

I hope you all like it.

PLEASE REVIEW!

"Nealen of Queenscove get your bum into gear and out of bed." Keladry roared from behind the closed door. "I will count to five and if you're not out here by the time I reach five, I will… I will." Her mind went blank as to what to say next, which wasn't an uncommon thing

being heavily pregnant.

"I will- come in and drag you out personally." She started counting.

"One, Two, Three…" She had almost got to five when the door burst open, revealing a tussled, half dressed man.

"Oh, good your up." She said sweetly her mood suddenly changing at the sight of him. He groaned and pushed his hair away from his face.

"Kel how many times have I told you, screaming and stressing is not good for a baby."

"More than enough." She answered crisply.

"Now get a shirt on we have work to do." And with that, the expectant mum walked straight down the hall and down the stairs that led outside.

Neal mumbled but quickly pulled on shirt and boots, and followed the woman outside into the chilly winter morning.

"Kel the sun has not yet risen above the walls what are we doing up this early? You know just as well as I do that the refugees are not arriving until after lunch." Kel turned towards him and Neal stopped quick, quite worried t hat he was about to get his head bitten off. But to his complete surprise and everyone else around them, she smiled and said sweetly.

"That, my dear Nealen, is where you are wrong. I just received a letter by raven that they are not ten miles from New Hope, so get your things ready we have an accompany of tired refugees, soldiers, a black robe mage and a wild mage to attend to." Neal grinned, Kel's happiness shone just as brightly as the sun creeping over the top of the wall. She had not seen Dom for more than two weeks as he had been sent to retrieve eighty refugees and supplies from Fort Steadfast. He walked towards the infirmary smiling, maybe with Dom home he could sleep in of a morning.

Kel was standing at the top of the wall, using her spyglass to search the trees for the first sign of the company that were due to arrive. There still wasn't any movement. There was a shout from down below her and the pregnant knight looked down to see Tobe standing there, hands on hips with a frown on his face.

"My lady, how many times have I, Dom and Neal told you not to go up there. It isn't safe you being pregnant 'n' all." Kel smiled down to her small charge and shouted down to him.

"Tobe I am perfectly fine up here." As she said this she felt a small sharp pain in her lower stomach. She quickly hid the shock of the pain behind her Yamini mask.

"Besides I will be down soon and then you can fuss over me." Tobe mumbled something out of the side of his mouth and went off towards the infirmary. Kel turned back towards the forest and placed one hand on her stomach and one hand on the wall.

"Ouuuch." She said quietly to herself. "Goddess that hurt." The pain stopped and Kel dismissed it as a normal cramp. There was a sudden screech above her and the knight looked up to see a large golden eagle soaring overhead. Kel called a greeting to the bird and waved, knowing exactly who it was.

Kel looked towards the forest and her heart beat faster as she saw the company of refugees and soldiers ride out of the fringe of the trees. Dom's home was all she could think. Dom is home! She could hear their voices now; Merric's shouting orders, and the natural voices of chatter and an odd laugh from a child.

Kel let out a massive sigh of relief to see that every soldier, including a certain sergeant, ride up towards the open gates of New Hope .There was another sharp pain in her belly but this time it was much stronger than the one before, she gripped the wall to stop herself from buckling to the ground and gasped for breath. Eventually the pain stopped and Kel slowly stood straight again. Dom saw her and gave her a wink before shouting orders to his men. The refugees were in the centre of the large yard, Numair was handing his horse over to an ostler and Daine was standing beside him, arm strung around his waist. They waved to Kel but both frowned as she grabbed at her stomach and stumbled forward. Daine ran towards the steps of the wall but stopped when she saw that Kel was about to fall.

"NUMAIR CATCH HER!" The wild mage screamed and ran towards the bottom of the wall. Friends that had risen from their beds shouted as their commander fell, but breathed a sigh of relief as she landed softly on the ground, caught by Numair's magic. Numair, Daine and Tobe rushed to her side. Dom had turned at the scream and his heart stopped as he watched his wife fall. Never would that picture of his love falling leave his mind. He heard Merric's shout but ignored it and ran to Kel's side.r his heart stopped as he watched his wife fall. Never for the rest of his life would he not stop

He ordered Tobe to fetch Neal and then sat and stroked Kel's cheek.

"Oh Dom thank the gods your back." She whispered through clenched teeth.

Dom smiled at his wife.

"I have missed you so much."

Numair was crouching next to Daine, looking worriedly at Kel.

"If you don't mind I think we should move Kel to the infirmary to get her checked on." The knight started to protest.

"What about the refugees?" Daine chuckled as Dom lifted his wife into his arms.

"I can't just leave them here without getting them settled first."

"After you go and see that healer of yours first Keladry." Numair said sternly. There was a running of footsteps and Neal was beside them a little out of breath.

"Keladry did not we tell you to stay away from that wall? DIDN'T WE!" Kel sighed and retorted quickly.

"Yes but-" She was cut short by another wave of pain that left her feeling dizzy. Neal looked worried and placed his hands on her belly.

"The stress of everything has sent you into labour." He said quietly, smiling a little.

"Dom take her to the infirmary for me please, Numair, stay a moment?" He asked the very tall mage. Numair did as the healer asked, confused but smiled at the couple and his wife.

"I will catch up." Neal looked off towards the infirmary then back at Numair.

"What do you know about breeched births?" He asked in hushed tones.

"Kel's baby has turned within the last two weeks and now is firmly lodged the wrong direction." Numair sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I wish I had some sort of healing gift but I don't, I'm sorry." Neal shook his head.

"Don't be. I know about breeched births but only if the go right. I have never seen a bad breeched birth."

"Neal if itan open a speak spell with your father."or help, maybe Daine will know a little bit but if you want i helps Daine's mother is the Green lady, call on her for help, maybe Daine will know a little bit but if you want I can open a speak spell with your father." Neal nodded his thanks.

"I need to do a proper check first, and then we will see."

Kel was lying back on a pile of cushions with her dreamy eyes closed. Dom was sitting beside her, gently running fingers over her face and through her hair, trying to get her relaxed. Neal had hands placed over her stomach and he too had his eyes closed as he did a healing inspection. Another contraction hit and Kel swore, and tightly gripped the side of the bed.

Finally Neal was done and he stood back with a sigh.

"Kel I have some bad news." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Your baby has turned and lodged itself in the wrong direction. If it doesn't decide to turn quick smart it will be born breeched." He paused to see their reactions. Numair and Daine were sitting outside with Tobe. Merric was fixing up the refugees but would be there soon enough.

Dom looked confused but the look of horror on Kel's face was pure. Her tanned skin turned white and her body stiffened, not even the best Yamini could hide Kel's terror. Dom spoke first.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, looking from his wife then to his cousin.

"Surely nothing can go to wrong, not with you here cous?" Kel closed her eyes trying to keep the tears locked up but a single one escaped.

"Dom I don't think you understand the situation. If something goes wrong, if the baby is to tightly wedged, or its head gets lodged in the birth canal, _or_ if we can't get oxygen to it in time the baby or both it and _Kel_ could die."

Dom's face drained of colour and he hissed out.

"Don't say that Neal, everything will be fine."

"No Dom, things could go wrong and I might not know how to fix it, there is a chance that both of them could die." Dom stood up and stalked towards his cousin. Neal hated to say this in front of Kel so bluntly but she needed to know the truth.

"They are not going to die Neal!" Dom shouted, and swung an arm towards his cousin. Neal ducked and Kel shouted, despite her shock. The door burst open to show the two mages, Merric who must have arrived and Tobe.

"Dom get out until you can sit quietly. Merric go with him." She looked Dom straight in the eye as she said this. He looked at her worriedly but the worry changed to hurt. He didn't move. Her eyes glazed with fury.

"Dom just go and get some air. Daine will stay with me." Dom nodded ever so slightly and stalked out of the room, Merric running to catch up. Daine came and sat beside the knight and took her hand, murmuring comforting things in her ear; the wild mage wiped the sweat from Kel's face with a wash cloth and warm water. Neal sat down in chair hard and put his head in his hands. Numair stood beside him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine Neal, I will open up a spell so you can see and hear you father." Neal nodded his thanks before rising.

"I had better get things ready then."

Dom stalked out of the infirmary and kicked the closest thing, a bucket. He sent it flying across the yard as stunned onlookers stood gaping at their knight masters husband. Merric came out behind Dom and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Dom what has gotten into you? You're acting as though she is already dead." Dom shook out of his friend hold and pushed him away.

"Dom stop being stupid and get your act together. Kel needs you in there, ok? She _needs_ you." Dom stopped and put his head in his hands.

"She could die Merric. They both could I wouldn't be able to stop it happening." Merric grabbed Dom by the shoulders again.

"That's not going to happen; she will have this baby fine."

The whole day seemed to go forever. Kel's water broke and her contractions got worse. Dom came back in and the group left them alone for a while, knowing that the couple were fixing things up. Kel was starting to tire as the sun slowly reached for the west, the baby still hadn't been born and Neal was getting anxious. Daine was in the room with them but Numair, Merric and Tobe were outside waiting.

Dom was sitting next to Kel, slowly stroking her arm and neck, still trying to relax her. Neal had consulted in his father several times and the last time he did so, both Jon and Alanna were standing in the room with him offering advice and knowledge.

Finally as the sun started its setting process Kel had the urge to push. Neal jumped from his seat and knocked on the door for Numair to start the spell once more. A black sparkling mirror length wall opened up to reveal Neal's father, the king and his champion, all lazing about. They all stood quickly when they saw Neal.

Daine was standing with Neal at the foot of the bed, holding a large clean cloth for when the baby arrived.

Luckily for Kel, the baby seemed to want to come, its feet came first, then its hips, then its waist but when the baby got to its shoulders it stopped. Neal looked towards his father worriedly and quickly spoke to him. Kel was in intense pain as Dom tried to comfort her. The baby who was visibly a girl was actually on her right side and her shoulders had become lodged. Daine was holding the baby, trying to keep her warm

Kel moaned and looked towards Neal.

"Neal- what's wrong?" She asked tiredly, her head on the pillows.

"Why are you talking- to your father?" Neal finished his conversation and came to Kel.

"She is stuck Kel, I have to twist her so she can be born." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to hurt." Kel nodded and said quietly.

"Hurry." Neal quickly went back to his post and listed to his father's advice. Kel was close to screaming as Neal did as his father told him. He hated causing so much pain on his friend. Suddenly things happened in a rush. The baby girl's shoulders released and Kel was pushing again, and quite quickly Daine was holding a baby girl.

The infant was silent as Daine started to rub the child. Kel was gripping the front of Dom's shirt as tears ran down her face.

Neal turned the baby upside down and flicked her feet, hoping to make her cry. Everything was so quiet. Suddenly, in the harsh silence, the baby stirred and a wail escaped her lungs. Cheers erupted from outside the infirmary window. Neal ignored the cheers and turned the baby onto her side and used a finger to clear the babe's mouth. Both him and Daine had blood over there arms and shirts. Neal wrapped the baby in a clean blanket and then cleaned a few things up before gently placing the baby on Kel's chest.

Dom placed his head on Kel's and together they watched the wailing child, tears in both their eyes. Neal said goodbye to his father and got Numair to close the spell. Kel, oblivious to the people around her unbuttoned her shirt and let her daughter suckle on her breast. Daine covered them with a clean blanket and then helped Neal clean things up.

The door burst open to expose Merric, Numair, Tobe and her old Knight master.

"What in the name of the goddess are you doing here?" Dom and Kel asked at the same moment.

"I was passing by and thought I should stop for a visit." He said crisply stalking forward into the room.

Kel chuckled and peeped under the blanket to marvel at her daughter. She was so beautiful. She had a crown of black hair that was still a little damp, but that was all Kel could see.

Dom looked down at his wife and smiled, kissing her softly.

"What is her name?" Tobe piped up, looking in from behind the large knight. Kel thought for a moment, both her and Dom hadn't really thought of a name yet, but one from their list sprang to her lips.

"Toni." She said tiredly.

"I think we should call her Toni." She looked up to Dom and got a smile, he had liked that name.

"Well I think we should find some strong ale and drink to Toni." Neal said sarcastically.

"May she be a more sweet tempered thing than her mother." Laughter filled the room and cheers from the people of New Hope lifted into the twilight sky.

**Well what did you think of that story? It was 1:00 in the morning when I came up with that baby name so please don't criticize it. LOL **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter. I will mention you all when I complete this small set of tales. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! The box is not just there for good looks. **

**Ps. Daine is the next chapter. **

**Pps. PLEASE OH PLEASE KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING, or I won't write anymore. **

**Cya later… **


	3. Daine's Baby

Here is Daine's traumatic birth process I hope you enjoy. I don't own any of TP characters; they are all hers I just like to write about them.

'DAINE'

A warm breeze blew in the open window. The sun lit up the room, glinting off everything shiny. In the corner of that room Veralidaine Salmalin lay resting on the sun lounge that was soft and comfy. She was so tired, the only time she could remember being that tired was in the immortal's war after defeating Ozorne. Being pregnant with a baby shape shifter was not the most ideal thing. Eight months ago both her and Numair had been ecstatic about their new unborn child, but halfway through her sixth month of pregnancy the baby decided to change shape up to thirty or more times a day, making Daine use her gift. Numair didn't think the baby had enough energy to change anymore than that, which was a good thing because neither did Daine. Every time the baby changed Daine too would have to change the lower half of her body to prevent the unborn child kicking itself free from the womb. The good thing about this baby was that when ever Daine slept so did it, so she didn't have to worry that when she was sleeping the babe would change and kick itself out.

There was a knock at the door, but Daine was in to much of a slumber to wake. It tapped a few more times and eventually the door opened and in walked the commander of the Queen's riders, Buri and the head horse mistress Onua. Both looked a bit stressed and both women had blood over their arms and front of their shirts. Buri saw Daine and looked back towards her friend and said quietly.

"Do we have to wake her? She has been so tired lately with the pregnancy. The other morning it took her five minutes to get George's joke." Onua shook her head before replying with.

"If Stefan was here you know I wouldn't wake her, but he isn't here and there are no other good animal healers, we need her or the queen's mare will die." Buri nodded her agreement and Onua walked over to the sleeping woman.

"Daine, sweetling its Buri and Onua." Daine didn't even flinch. Onua placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and shook her gently, leaving a bloody hand print on Daine's shirt.

"Daine are you awake?" The pregnant woman mumbled something out and her eye's opened to reveal their stormy colour.

"I am now." She snapped and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She suddenly realised how rude she had just been and sat up.

"Onua I'm sorry, please don't take that personally I am just tired." Onua nodded in understanding and smiled down to the younger woman.

"What can I do for you?" Daine was obviously too tired to realise all the blood that covered both women.

"It's Thayet's mare, she just had her foal but she is still bleeding. Hemorage- hemmorrage-." Buri gave up and Onua said.

"Haemorrhaging, bleeding from the inside. There is a healer with her but he is not strong enough to stop, just slow it down. If Stefan were here I would have ask-." Daine cut her short.

"No it's fine, quick then, lead me to the stables." Daine stood with difficulty and the minute she did she felt the baby change.

"Oh curse it." She said and she quickly changed the bottom half of her body into that of a horse. Buri turned away and Onua just smiled. Daine now looked a lot like a centaur but she had only changed into a regular mortal horse. She sighed and walked, well trotted out the open door and followed Buri, who had a hand over her mouth. Daine smiled to herself. Thankfully the baby changed back to regular shape. Daine followed suit, making sure she had all her clothes on when she did. When she finished she had a sudden dizzy spell, making her stumble.

"Oops." She said, and tried to turn her body so that if she fell she wouldn't land on her baby.

Buri had turned and saw her and she reached out to her friend, catching her just before the floor did. Onua had stretched out and caught the back of Daine's shirt. They stood standing together for a moment to catch their breaths. Onua and Buri both looked at her worried, but Daine just smiled and shook the dizziness away.

"I'm ok, just a little dizzy. My head just feels a little willy-nilly, let me just sit down for a second." The three women walked slowly over to a bench, Onua and Buri both holding onto one of Daine's elbows. They sat her down and Buri ran to fetch a glass of water. The baby still had not changed which was odd, either had it moved or kicked.

Daine knew she shouldn't but she did a quick check on the baby using her magic. She sighed in relief to find that her baby was sleeping, probably still tired from this mornings shape shifting. Buri returned and Daine drank the cool water. When she was done she sat the glass on the bench and stood carefully.

"Well come on then, lets go patch this lady up."

Moments later, Buri, Thayet and Onua watched Daine from outside the stall. Daine had smiled at the healer that had slowed the bleeding and then sent him off for clean clothes and a rest.

"Daine do you think you should be doing this?" The queen asked worriedly.

"I don't want Numair biting my head off if something goes wrong." Daine flashed a smile over her shoulder to Thayet and replied.

"I will be fine Thayet; the baby is sleeping now anyway so I won't have to change while healing." Daine hopped that that was still the case. Both Numair and Alanna had told her not to use her gift for healings, and only for the baby's changes. She had already used most of her gift today, and she knew that if this baby woke up after she had finished healing the mare that she would have to tap into her life force to shape shift.

Thayet's mare snorted and tried to stand from the corner she was laying. The foal was snug up against her.

"Has the foal drunk from the mother yet?" She called to the woman.

"No."

"Bugger." Daine spoke to the mare, silently telling her to rest.

_-But my baby needs me-_ The mare retorted, flaring her nostrils.

_-She needs to have a drink of my milk, please help me-_

"I will, hush now while I patch you up." Daine set to work on the mare, easily finding the problem and getting started. She had almost done when there was a commotion behind her. The mage ignored it and finished healing the new mother.

Daine broke contact and rested her head on the mare's side, breathing slowly and fighting the dizziness that was swamping her head. The filly whinnied and Daine sat back to watch the mother stand slowly and then nudge her foal to do the same.

The wild mage wriggled over to the foal and gently pushed her up and then guided her over to her mother.

_-Thankyou, oh thankyou- _the mare kept saying as her filly took its first drink.

_-My kin and I are forever grateful-_

"No problem." Daine answered, and then shuffled back towards the stall wall and leaned against it. Something felt odd; it felt as though something was tugging at her life force. Daine closed her eyes and sat there a moment longer, savouring the rest for as long as she could she didn't realise that the woman had left.

"Magelet?" A familiar voice said from the other side of the stall. Daine smiled eyes still closed; she had known that the commotion she had heard before would have been Cloud or Numair. She was glad it was Numair.

The wild mage opened her eyes, and she smiled up at her husband.

"Hello darling." She said quietly. Daine placed her hands palm down on the wall and pushed herself up. She heard a voice call Numair and he looked towards to stable's door.

"She is in here Alanna." Daine looked over to him.

"We have been looking for you." He said.

Daine was finally standing. Her back was aching and so were her feet. The mare was eating some grain and the foal was still busily drinking away.

"You wouldn't want to carry me back would you?" She asked her husband, giving him a cheeky smile. Numair chuckled and opened the stall door for her.

"Of course fair lady, I wouldn't have it any other way." Daine was about to take a step but something felt wrong inside her, very wrong. She looked up at Numair, panic written plainly across her face.

"Numair." She said, starting to fall.

"Numair, help me." She saw Numair jump forward to her, and she could see Alanna behind him, both threw out magic to catch her fall. The mare neighed in concern as did another horse a few stalls down. The last thing she saw was Numair standing over her as darkness closed in.

"NUMAIR!" Daine cried out, something was holding her arms down, and she felt so tired. It was amazing she could shout out his name.

"Numair calm her down, she needs to keep as much energy as she can." Daine knew that voice, it was Alanna.

"Alanna, what's wrong? What has happened?"

"Daine? Magelet open your eyes, please, open your eyes." Daine opened her eyes and saw Numair standing next to her, tears in he dark eyes.

"Numair its ok, my eyes are open now, stop crying." She tried to raise her arm and realised she couldn't she was so tired.

"Why can't I move?" She asked curiously looking at Numair then Alanna.

"Daine you used the last of you gift on Thayet's mare, now you don't have any gift until it returns, apart from your life force which is at the moment keeping your baby alive." Daine could feel the colour of her face draining away as Alanna explained things to her.

"Daine if we don't deliver this baby now, you both will die." Numair reached for Daine's hand.

"But why can't I move?" She asked again.

"Magelet we had to calm you down so we used another potion, like wake flower but this one stops you from moving for a while. See already the effects are wearing off." It was true she could now lift her arm a little.

Daine wasn't trying to hide her terror of what was happening. It was all too much.

"The baby is still too young isn't she?" Daine asked hoping in some mad way that this was a dream and soon she would wake up.

"No not really, I have done a check on the baby to see how strong she, him, it is and for you to have this baby now would be ok."

Numair looked at Daine worry in every corner of his face.

"Am I strong enough?" She asked in a whisper, but they heard her.

"Jon will be here soon, so will Nealen of Queenscove. They will help me with your birth." That didn't answer Daine's question.

"Am I strong enough?" She shouted to the knight, making both her and Numair jump.

"No Daine you're not strong enough. That is why Jon and Neal will be here, they are going to give you a small amount of their gift to keep you alive. Your heart isn't strong enough for this birth; you are too exhausted from the baby's changes. There is a very high chance Daine that you will die." Daine tried to stop a cry escaping her throat but she wasn't quick enough, her cry echoed in the room. Numair moved and sat behind her and tightly wrapped his arms around his wife, tears were streaming down his face. He gently rocked her back and forward. Alanna left the room, tears also running down her face.

"Numair, I don't want to die. I don't." she turned into his chest and clenched the front of his shirt in her hand.

"What about the baby Numair? What if it dies, what if I die?" Numair rocked her gently.

"Shh Magelet, you are not going to die, I wont let that happen." Daine listened to his voice, praying that things would be ok and the baby would be born ok, and that she would live. A knock on the door brought them out of their trance and Daine sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Come in." She called. Jon walked in, Numair stood quickly and bowed to the king, Daine tried to follow suit but her legs felt funny.

"Daine what do you think your doing. The world will not come to an end if one of my dearest friends did not bow to me." Daine smiled a little and settled back down into, that was one of the highest compliments she had ever been payed.

"Now Daine, Alanna has told me what is happening, and I can promise you that everything will be OK." Daine nodded and tried to lift her spirits as the king explained what would happen. Apparently after she finished healing Thayet's mare, the baby woke and couldn't survive off Daine's wild magic but instead the 'Little angel' (as Jon referred to their baby) tapped into Daine's life force to stay alive, which if emptied would kill them both.

"We have ways in which to induce a birth which is what we will do to you." Jon came over to Daine and took her hand.

"I don't want you to worry about a thing Daine, just think about yourself, we will do the rest." He motioned towards Neal and Alanna who had re-entered the room. They both nodded.

"Well then let's get to work."

"Just a minute please Jon." She said, making them all look at her.

"Could I have a moment with Numair please? Just one moment?" Jon was about to protest but Alanna stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. He nodded and the three healers left the room.

She looked over to Numair, and his eyes met hers. She saw so much love and affection in them that she started to cry once more. Numair knew what she was saying. Goodbye. Numair jumped to her side once more and held her, with her eyes she was telling him goodbye in case something went wrong.

"Magelet I love you so much. I don't want to lose you." Daine was sobbing so hard that it was hurting her lungs.

"Numair if I die don't mourn me for long, if the baby survives take care of our child, but move on from me and find another." Numair shook his head.

"Never, never, never will I find another." He whispered into her hair.

"You are the one I have chosen for life, if you go to the peaceful realms, wait for me." Daine knew she couldn't say anything else to make him change his mind.

"Numair, gods Numair I love you so much, don't you ever, ever forget that do you hear?" she sat up and looked him in the eye.

"I will always love you. Always." She cut through the space between them and pushed her lips onto his, they kissed with a passion and hunger, and if she was to die it would be with his taste on her lips. Eventually there came a knock on the door and Alanna called through.

"Daine we can't wait any longer." Numair pulled away from his wife and cupped her face in one of his large hands.

"I know you love me Daine, and I will always love you too."

The door opened and it all started. Jon induced the birth with magic, starting her contractions and making her waters break.

Her pain started off dull and slow but as time went by the pain became harder and faster. Neal was at the end of Daine with Neal while Jon was next to her; she felt the pressure in her lower belly, this baby would be born soon. She started to feel really tired, she leaned back into Numair's hold and shut her eyes, and she was so tired. Jon pulled her back to where she was sitting before and placed a hand on her head, suddenly she was burning, her body felt as if it were on fire. She screamed in agony as it continued to burn her. It stopped just as suddenly as it had started and she opened her eyes to see them all looking worriedly at her.

"I don't think you are going to be able to use your gift to give me strength." She said in a daze, it had burned so bad. Then she remembered Cloud, she had given her strength to be able to kill the old stormwing queen after she first came to Tortall.

"Cloud." She gasped out between another contraction.

"Cloud can give me strength, she has done it before." She looked over to Alanna who was looking at Jon who was looking at Numair who was looking at her. They all just stood there. It was Neal who shouted out the door for somebody to come. Thayet was there suddenly, looking quite rushed. Neal explained what was happening and she raced from the infirmary.

Daine felt the sudden urge to push and she cried out as a new pain started full force. Alanna spoke through a fog which felt like it was covering her mind.

"I can see the baby, Daine, just I little bit longer and Cloud will be here to help."

Numair whispered into her ear.

"Magelet, please hold on, just a little bit longer and we will be holding our new baby in our arms." She smiled slightly through the pain that felt as if it were tearing her apart. There was a commotion coming from the other room and suddenly she felt strength in her every corner of her body. She opened her eyes to see her small mountain pony leaning into her. Daine smiled weakly and gripped Numair's hand tighter. He smiled down to her, and then kissed her cheek. She whispered in his ear.

"I love you Numair." Another wave of pain hit her and she cried out.

"Daine you have to push now." Alanna said through the ever thickening fog over her mind. Her heart was beating in her ears so loud.

When the next contraction hit she did as Alanna said and pushed, and screamed. Her head felt dizzy and full of sand and her breath was coming in short bursts. Numair looked pale and was sweating heavily as he tried to comfort his wife. Jon was offering support and another hand to hold. Alanna and Neal were both at the end of the bed, waiting for the baby. The contraction stopped.

"Very good Daine, just a bit more, slow your breathing down Daine." Daine tried to slow her breathing down but it was not working, her heart felt weak and she was out of breath. Cloud was offering strength but weakening, so Daine cut off her mount's energy. The Wild mage felt the loss of energy instantly, her head dropped back on to Numair's arm that was around her and her eyes rolled back into her head as her heart slowed.

"DAINE!" Somebody slapped her face and something, Cloud, bit her leg and Daine tried to focus her eyes. Alanna was telling her to push once more and it was then that Daine remembered. Stay alive to deliver this baby, she told herself, pushing with the wave off the contraction.

The pain stopped suddenly and Daine fell back into her husband's hold. She could vaguely hear a baby crying and people talking. Diane shut her eyes as her heart started to slow and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Numair had tears in his eyes as he watched Neal and Alanna clean, check and wrap his new daughter. Jon was cleaning up. Numair looked down at his wife and his heart stopped with the terror of her lying there.

He checked for a pulse and couldn't find one.

"Magelet wake up." He said shaking her shoulders.

"Gods Daine wake up." Alanna heard Numair and turned to see Daine laying still on the bed, not breathing. She pushed the baby into Neal's arms and rushed to the woman's side. Numair was shaking Daine in and attempt to wake her.

"Jon get him away!" she shouted to her king, and then placed her hands on Daine's chest.

Jon grabbed for Numair but the taller mage just pushed him off.

"Numair stop it." The black robe mage turned on Jon and in a hysterical act started to shout at his king

"YOU PROMISED THAT EVERYTHING WOULD BE OK!" he screamed at the king.

"YOU PROMISED THAT SHE WOULD BE FINE AND THAT NOTHING WOULD GO WRONG." Numair was shaking uncontrollably as Alanna worked on Daine. She sent a direct jolt of magic to the younger woman's heart and then pulled away. Nothing happened. Numair turned back to his wife and fell to his knees beside her bed, the anger gone now and anguish and despair closing in fast. Alanna tried once again as the new babe screamed over the silence. The Lioness was sweating and muttering words under her breath as she kept jolts going to Daine's heart.

"Come on Daine, don't leave us here. It isn't your time to go yet. Don't leave your daughter and Numair alone." Tears were falling from her eyes as she kept up the jolts. Jon was suddenly by her side holding her shoulders.

"Alanna, sweet, Daine's gone. You tried to bring her back but it's to late now." Numair sat silently in shock as Alanna shouted her frustration.

"No Jon I can bring her back!" She sent another bolt of magic but the Wild mage was as still as ever.

"Alanna listen to me, Daine's gone now, she has gone." He tried to pry Alanna's hands from Daine's chest.

"JUST ONCE MORE!" Alanna sent one more large jolt of violet fire direct to Daine's heart. Cloud came over to Daine's arm and bit down hard as Alanna's fire hit the heart. Everything was quiet, even the baby. Neal had taken her out to Thayet, who was now standing in the doorway with Buri; both had tears leaking from their eyes.

Life suddenly roared to life under Alanna's hands and Daine opened her eyes and sucked in air. Jon shouted with joy and rushed forward to Daine and started to check her over with magic. Alanna leaned back against the wall, hands over her face as her shoulders shook.

"Horse lords, that is going to hurt tomorrow." Daine gasped out to Alanna, making the older woman look up, and to everyone's surprise laugh. Daine turned her head down to Numair who had tears soaking his cheeks.

"Oh sweet." She said and she put her hand down to him. The mage pulled himself up and grabbed his wife.

"Daine I nearly lost you." He sobbed into her hair, holding onto her tightly.

"I thought I would never see those eyes of yours open again." Daine gripped his shirt with all the strength she could manage and held on for dear life. They were interrupted by a wailing from the door, and Daine tried to sit up and see her daughter. Jon propped pillows behind the woman as Thayet gently laid the newborn in Daine's arms.

"Glad your back." She said and then kissed the Wild mage's cheek.

The baby opened her eyes to look up into Daine's, who's were filling up with more tears. The baby didn't shape shift once, which they were all very grateful for.

"The poor baby is too tuckered out to change shape."

"You think she is tuckered out, what about her mother." Daine retorted, but her eyes never left her daughters face.

"I need a bloody strong drink." Alanna said suddenly, making everyone look at her.

"Cant I go for a drink?" she asked.

"Gods forbid I need one." Alanna walked out the door but Daine called out.

"Alanna wait." And the lady knight walked back in.

"Thankyou." Daine said, meaning every word. Alanna smiled and said.

"Just don't do it again, once was enough but two times, really." Daine smiled while everyone else laughed as the day outside continued into the afternoon.

Now the fun begins, Daine thought as she cuddled her new baby. Now the fun begins.

**Well what did you think? Sorry it took so long to write, I have been busy trying to do all my homework and get going with my new job.** **(YAY I work at the local pub) lol.**

**Thanx to all reviews I have had so far.**

**If you love me u will review and give me ideas for whom to do next, and if you really love me you will review, give me ideas and add me to your fav list. JOKE **

**Just please review.**

**Oh PS. Thanks to Insomniac-Reader. U R A LEDGAND! **


End file.
